


Have Courage

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, kairi may seem ooc but thats okay nomura wasn't doing anything with her anyway, more like manga kairi tbh, y'all ready for a CRISIS?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: sora asked you to check up on kairi as she trains with Merlin. you discover that somebody you thought was dead is very much alive, and sparks fly.





	Have Courage

  “Holy shit you’re alive.”

  You flush as the familiar redhead - Axel, you remember - blinks at you. Kairi giggles behind her hand, the traitor. Axel scratches the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact awkwardly. You notice immediately how much more at ease he seems. He’s still just as stressed as when you last saw him, but it seems to have lessened just slightly, like he’s got a little life back into his eyes.

  Speaking of.

  You squint at him.

  “What happened to the tattoos?” You ask him. 

  “Uh, don’t need them anymore,” Axel tells you, bringing a hand to brush where his purple tears had been.   
  “...alright,” you accept, realizing he’s not going to tell the whole story. Some things never change, you guess, and perhaps it’s petty but you respond to the lack of follow up by deliberately turning to Kairi. “So how’s it going? Sora asked me to check up on you.”

  “Great!” Kairi enthuses. “Lea’s been helping me a bunch with my forms.”

  “Lea?” Pettiness is immediately overtaken by curiosity. You turn to Axel and frown at him. “I thought your name was Axel.”

  “Oh, uh,” Axel - Lea, apparently - flounders.

  “Hey, relax, dude,” you say, gesturing at him. “If your name is Lea now then it’s Lea. No sweat.”

_ Axel was probably the cult name,  _ you muse to yourself.  _ Roxas talked about a bunch of folks who, come to think of it, all probably had an “x” in their names.  _

  “So, forms?” You prompt Kairi, turning back to her. Kairi beams and launches into an enthusiastic description of what training she’s been doing. Lea is dragged in occasionally to help clarify, which he does with some awkwardness. His words are stilted, like he’s unsure how to talk in this sort of situation. Like he’s forgotten the rules of engagement when it comes to friendly conversation. You can relate, and try your best not to make him uncomfortable.

  You have to leave soon after, but you promise to bring by actual food next time. Kairi cheers, throwing arms around your neck. You give Lea a “help me” look but he only smirks at you. You make a note to yourself to make something that’ll help Lea gain some weight. The man’s too thin, in your opinion.

 

  A few days later you stop by again, bringing with you a large pan of homemade lasagna, a big bowl of salad, a loaf of garlic and herb bread, and a pitcher of sweet tea. You kick the door open, knowing that Merlin’s wards recognize you.

  “I’m here, with food, as promised!” You declare dramatically.

  “Ooooh, food!” Kairi cheers from a back room.

  “Here, lemme help,” Lea says from your left, making you jump. He catches the pitcher and salad before you can drop them.

  “Jeez, make noise or something!” You gripe at him. “What are you, a ninja?”

  “Something like that,” Lea deflects, walking with you to the kitchen. “What’d you make?”

  “Lasagna, Caesar salad, garlic and herb bread, and some sweet tea, because I know Merlin has jack and shit for drink options,” you list off, setting the pan down on the counter and going to grab a cutting board for the bread. “Just gotta mix the salad and warm some stuff up and we’re good. Merlin still got an oven in this joint?”

  “Yeah, I’ve got that covered,” Lea says.

  “What, did you preheat the oven already?” You tease.

  “Nah,” Lea drawls, placing his hands under the glass pan of lasagna. “Check this out.”

  You open your mouth to make a remark, when you hear a hissing sizzle. You look down at his hands. There’s steam raising where his palms meet the glass pan, and you see the faint glow of what can only be heat. You pursue your lips with a hum.

  “Alright, showoff,” you drawl. “What about the bread?”

  Lea, smirking, takes out the bread, sets it on the cutting board, and runs a glowing palm just over the loaf. It visibly crisps up, the smell of herbs and warm bread filling the air. He raises an eyebrow up at you, still smirking. You blow a raspberry at him.

  “You think you’re hot stuff, huh?” You snark at him. “What’re you gonna do next? Toss my salad?”

  That startles a laugh out of him, and you internally pump your fist in victory.

  “Maybe I’ll butter your bread instead,” Lea replies, still snickering. You slap his shoulder.

  “Go set the table for me,  _ spicy _ ,” you crack. “I’ll have dinner served in a couple minutes.”

  “Sure thing,  _ sweets _ ,” Lea  _ purrs _ , making you cackle. 

  But, internally, you are  _ flipping the fuck out  _ as he sashays away from you to get the dishes from the cabinet. It’s both the same and different from the exchanges you’d had before somehow. The banter sends tingles down your spine in a way it  _ certainly _ never used to. Ho lawd, Comet. Hoooo lawd.

 

  Meanwhile, outside the kitchen door, Kairi muffles giggles with her fist as she holds her phone out. This is  _ blackmail gold _ . Comet and Lea flirting as they set dinner up. She can’t  _ wait  _ to send this to Sora and Riku.

 

  Merlin only swoops in to grab a plate before he’s off doing Mysterious Magic Shit. This isn’t unusual, so you just wave at his retreating back before taking your place at the table. You listen to Kairi chatter as you fill your plate, listening attentively to any problems she might have.

  “We’re working on trying to take down larger enemies, right now,” Kairi says after swallowing her bite of salad. “I’m having a bit of trouble with that.”

  “How so?” You ask, mopping up some sauce with a piece of bread.

  “Okay, so, I can’t seem to dodge fast enough?” Kairi starts, gesturing animatedly with one hand. “Like I  _ think  _ I’ve got the dash down, but I keep getting clipped on my leg or arm.”

  “Sounds like you need to work on your _ flexibility _ ,” you advise, keeping your gaze trained on Kairi as you speak. “Larger opponents have more length to work with, but with the right  _ twist  _ they can be brought low. If you’re smart about it, you can avoid their strikes and get them from behind.”

  “Can you help me with that?” Kairi asks eagerly. “Sora’s showed me some stuff he learned from you. Can you teach me?”   
  “Yeah, care to give a demonstration on flexibility?” Lea drawls from his place at the table.

  “You seem flexible enough,” you tell Lea, giving him an unimpressed look while screaming internally. “But maybe you could use a few lessons, too.”

  “Think we could trade techniques, then?” Lea teases, giving you a rakish grin. Kairi groans.

  “Keep it PG, guys,” she scolds.

  “Yeah, Lea, keep it PG,” you immediately crack. Lea blinks, startled.

  “...What?”

  “Stars, Lea, there’s a kid here,” you continue, lips trembling as you try to keep your face straight.

  “Ex _ cuse _ me?” Lea gasps, offended. “You started it!”

  “You have no proof to hold against me,” you taunt.

  “I’ll hold  _ something  _ against you, alright,” Lea recovers, baring his teeth. You cackle and throw your napkin at him.

  Neither of you notice Kairi holding her phone under the table, recording app open.

 

  You’re visiting them again when Kairi excitedly suggest she and Lea spar to show off what they’ve learned. You last against the full force of her puppy eyes for all of two seconds before conceding. Lea laughs at you, but seems excited about showing off, too. The three of you move out to a training field, where the redheads both go to opposite sides to warm up. You place yourself in the middle.

  Yeah, this is familiar. You used to referee over matches between your siblings all the time. You know what? Why the hell not.

  “Alright, folks!” You call out,  walking to the middle of the field, hands on hips. They both turn to you, somewhat surprised. Stay in character, Comet. “This fight is between the unstoppable Kairi and the debatably immovable Lea!”

  “Hey, now,” Lea snickers from his end of the field. You wink at him.

  “This match will last until concession, first blood, or you dumbasses get yourselves injured trying to be cool. I’ve seen it happen. Don’t try any shit you’re not ready for.”

  “I wanna hear that story later!” Kairi hollers from her end of the field.

  “Are you ready?” You ask, looking first at Kairi who nods and takes her stance, then at Lea who smirks and twirls his keyblade to rest on his shoulder. You wait, letting anticipation build. Then you chop a hand down, striking the earth in front of you with a bolt.

  “FIGHT!” you bark, jumping out of the way.

  Kairi and Lea meet with a  _ clang _ , smirking at each other over crossed blades. Kairi lashes out with a foot, trying to get Lea’s knee, but he dodges and tries to hook the end of his keyblade around hers. Kairi disengages and twirls back in for a jab at his ribs.

  It’s almost a dance, watching them fight. Lea’s keyblade twirls, light on his feet, coming in for almost punishing blows. Kairi does her best to dart in and out of his guard, using her smaller size to her advantage. What’s funny is how  _ dirty  _ they’re willing to fight. Kairi is just as likely to try to kick dirt into Lea’s eyes as he is to make a grab at her ponytail. You allow it, figuring any advantage is a good advantage. It’s good for Kairi to learn these tactics around friendlies.   
  Lea jabs forward with his keyblade, and you spy the light cut that opens on Kairi’s bicep.

  “FIRST BLOOD, LEA!” You bark. Lea immediately leaps back, but Kairi pouts at you.

  “C’mon, Comet!” She honest to goodness  _ whines.  _ “I was having fun! And I can handle it!”

  “I don’t doubt it,” you agree. 

  “So let me keep fighting!”   
  “Listen, kiddo, I appreciate your bloodlust, but rules are rules. First blood, match ends. Gotta listen to rules during spars, kiddo.”

  “Or what?” Kairi challenges.

  You buff your nails on your jacket before inspecting them. Lightning pops and snaps around your knuckles as your scars glow. You absently pick at a nail.

  “Or,” you say lowly, “ _ I  _ get involved, and I knock you flat on your ass.”

  “Ooooooh,” Lea laughs. “Don’t mess with the ref, Kairi. They’ll beat you up.”

  “Ah, relax, cub,” you soothe as Kairi actually pales. “I wouldn’t hurt ya. Where else would I get my free entertainment? I can just come here and enjoy watching you two clowns go at it.”

  “ _ Hey _ ,” Lea harrumphs.

  “Oooh, you sound  _ especially  _ insulted, Lea,” you tease, grinning. “It’s like I keep telling you: you gotta let the clown cult thing  _ go. _ ”

  “Clown cult?!” Kairi gasps, breaking down into cackles.

  “Yeah, it’s because his tats looked like sad clown marks,” you explain even as Lea gives you a dirty look.

  “I thought you  _ liked  _ me,” he huffs at you.

  “Sure I do,” you say, smirking. “I show I like you by torturing you.”

  “Well, don’t  _ I  _ feel loved,” Lea snarks. You mock-pout at him. Kairi is  _ still  _ giggling, using her keyblade to keep herself upright. Gee, she shouldn’t leave herself vulnerable like this, especially since you only said it ended the  _ match _ , not the sparring itself. You discreetly get Lea’s attention. He raises an eyebrow at you.

_ Get her,  _ you mouth, gesturing with your head at Kairi. Lea grins at you and dashes forward. Kairi yelps as she’s tackled, immediately trying to struggle out of Lea’s grapple as he wrestles her to the dirt. You laugh, trying to fight down a blush as your thoughts catch up to you.

  The confident way Lea moved. His smirk. The way his coat fit over his body, which was starting to fill out from his almost starved physique. The way his eyes sparkled in the afternoon sunlight, creasing up at his easy, lopsided grin. His smooth voice and soft lips and ready wit. His dancer’s grace as he traded blows with Kairi, and even now you can tell he’s being gentle as he wrestles with her.

  Your heart stutters.

  Uh oh.

_ Uh oh. _

__ Lea looks up at you and gives you an honest grin.

_ Ohhhh no, Comet. Oh no. _

 

__ Lea and Kairi wave as Comet takes their leave, twirling the keys to their gummi ship around their finger. Lea enjoys Comet’s company, he’s quickly finding. Banter is traded easily, with a few horrible and cheesy pickup lines thrown in to make them both laugh. He kind of misses them when they don’t visit or when he doesn’t have time to crash at their place.

  Kairi’s grinning up at him.

  “What?” Lea asks, crossing his arms.

  “You like them~!” Kairi croons, grin wide.

  “Yeah, they’re a cool person to hang out with,” Lea defends.

  “Not that like,” Kairi giggles. “You  _ like-like  _ them!”

  “What? No, I-” Lea pauses.

  He enjoys their company, their easy jokes and their occasionally razor-sharp wit. The way dimples appear on their cheeks as they grin, eyes sparkling and creasing with the sheer power of their joy. The way their scars bunch and crease with the movement of their arms. The occasional soft look they get when speaking to Kairi, bluntly honest but kind. The way their cheeks flush when they laugh, a sound that comes from deep in their heart, filling the air with warmth.

  Uh oh.

_ Uh oh. _

__ Kairi grins up at him, mischief practically oozing off of her.

_ Ohhhh no, Lea. Oh no. _

 

  “Gee, why the long face, pup?” Adira drawls, idly popping a french fry in her mouth. You groan and slump over the bar in front of her, digging your fingers into your scalp. “Yeah, that sounds like some sort of emotional turmoil,” Adira laughs, patting your shoulder in mock sympathy. “Why don’t you tell your favorite regular what’s going on in your life, for a change?”

  Well, you figured it couldn’t hurt. Adira was sort of a friend, anyway.

  “So, there’s this guy…” you begin.

  “Oh my stars, stop the presses,” Adira cackles, interrupting you. “Comet  _ actually  _ has guy troubles.”

  “Shut uuuup!” You groan dramatically. “I’m trying to get some sort of encouragement here!”

  “Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Adira snickers, waving her hand at you. “Continue.”

  “Anyway,” you continue, glowering at her. “There’s this dude. We’ve known each other for a while…”

  “Describe him,” Adira prompts.

  “Uh, tall. Red hair. He’s got the brightest green eyes I’ve ever seen in my goddamn life. They’re so expressive. I can talk and joke with him like we’ve been friends for years. We hang out sometimes and it’s like he belongs on my couch watching stupid movies or it’s normal to go explore the grocery store for weird shit.”

  “Does he have a nice ass?” Adira asks seriously.

  You put a hand on Adira’s shoulder and look deep into her eyes.

  “Adira, that man has the  _ tightest  _ ass,” you confide in her. “He used to have no ass but he fixed his diet and  _ oh my stars,  _ gurl.”

_ “AHAHAHAH!”  _ Adira whoops, clapping her hands. “Oh, you’ve got it  _ bad,  _ kiddo! Hoo!”

  “I’m starting to realize that,” you mumble, hiding your face in your hands.

  “You should fuck him first, see if he’s worth the relationship,” Adira says bluntly.

  “Adira, no!” You groan, sinking down behind your bar.   
  “Not for you, then?” She says casually. “That’s fair. Just go for it, Comet. What do you have to lose?”

  “His friendship,” you mumble, more than aware of how cliche that sounded. “I just… I feel so  _ comfortable  _ around him, y’know? He’s easy to get along with, sometimes. He’s dorky and funny and sassy and he makes me laugh and it just… he’s just warm, you know? Like a blanket out of the dryer after a long day. But also just… he’s very driven, you know? Passionate. It lights up his eyes. I… I kinda miss him when we don’t get to hang out. There’s a lot of nice things about him.”

  “Like the booty,” Adira reminds you.

  “And he has a nice booty,” you agree. “I just don’t wanna mess up, you know? We banter all the time, but that’s all it is. It’s just banter.”

  “With how smooth you make it sound, it might not be,” Adira muses. “Seriously, kiddo, just stick your toe out there. Test the waters. If it doesn’t work out, I’m sure you could still be pals. Happens with me all the time.”

  “Adira, I respect that absolute shit out of you, but you and your fuck buddies have a different arrangement than what I’m… hypothetically after.”

  “Oooooh,  _ commitment _ ,” Adira snickers. “Yeah, I’ll admit that ain’t entirely my thing, beyond being friends that occasionally bang. But seriously, pup, just go for it. Won’t hurt nothin’, and if he’s worth  _ anything  _ he’ll be respectful about letting you down and still wanting to be friends.”

  “Gee, thanks, Adira,” you drawl.

  “Anytime, pup,” she snarks back. “But if he hurts you I’ll eat him alive.”

  
  


  “Thanks for the crisis, Kairi,” Lea snarks, sitting on a stump with his face buried in his hands. “Exactly what I needed.”

  “Hey, it’s not  _ my  _ fault,” Kairi defends, broad grin betraying her words. “You’re the one who keeps looking at them like they’re the best thing since ice cream.”

  “Am not,” Lea denies, raising his head to look at her.

  “You totally are, don’t deny it!”

  “Shut up I just… I just like them.”

  “Oh? Why  _ do  _ you like them?” Kairi asks, genuinely curious as she sits down on a stump opposite him.

  Lea thinks about that for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

  “They’re just so… open,” Lea starts. “They don’t hide a damn thing about themselves, or what they think of you, or how they feel. It’s a little scary how easy it is to talk to them, like we’ve known each other for years. Feels like I’ve always been having coffee meetups with them, like we’ve always hung out on free weekends. And they’re just so  _ expressive _ , and they laugh and it’s like their joy fills the room. They’re fun to talk to.” He pauses, rubbing his mouth with his thumb. “I miss them when I don’t get to see them, sometimes. Life is… brighter when they’re around.”

  “Awww!” Kairi wibbles. “Lea, that was  _ so sweet! _ ”

  “What, no, shut your face,” Lea deflects, shoulders hunching.

  “Dude, you gotta tell them how you feel!” Kairi insists. 

  “I… I  _ can’t, _ ” Lea mumbles.

  “Why not?” Kairi asks, not accusatory.

  “I just,” Lea huffs, trying to find the words. “Kairi, I basically  _ just  _ got this heart, and I’m  _ still  _ trying to figure out what’s a genuine emotion and what’s me trying to cope. I’m terrified that this- this crush? Is me trying to find somebody to help me deal with my issues. And that’s… that’s not fair. I don’t want to do that to somebody. It’s not right. I’m trying not to be that person anymore.”

  He falls silent, unsure of what else to say. Kairi hums and leans forward to pat his knee.

  “I think the fact that you’re looking closely at your feelings is a good sign,” Kairi encourages. “You’re nervous about this being a bad coping tactic - that’s good! You’re already taking steps to move forward. If you want my opinion, I think this is pretty genuine. You literally light up whenever you see them, and you look like you feel better after a day with them. They so  _ clearly  _ have fun with you, too. It’s  _ fun  _ watching you two go at it! You both flow so well, together.” She looks down at her hands, clasping them together. She looks back up at him, determined. “I think you should go for it. You know them by now, yeah? If they don’t like what you’re doing they’ll stop you cold.”

  “And  _ how  _ do I do that?” Lea asks.

  “...flirt?” Kairi offers a little pathetically.

  “Kairi, I don’t know how to tell you this,” Lea says dramatically, “but Comet and I have been what can be interpreted as flirting for a  _ very long time. _ ”

  “Well, guess you’ll have to be up front then!” Kairi chirps. “Don’t let your dreams be dreams!”

  He groans, rubbing his hands across his face.

  “Why am I considering this, they’re not even interested and I know it.”

  “You do not.” Kairi protests. “I meant what I said, they really enjoy being around you.”

  “As  _ friends _ .” He stresses. “They said no once, I’m not going to press it.”

  “What? When?!” She gasps, leaning forward.

  “Back when I was Axel.” He gestures vaguely. “Made a pass and didn’t go anywhere, obviously. Didn’t bother me much at the time, it was just physical, but now... It’d hurt a lot more if they still aren’t interested.”

   Kairi screws up her face.

  “But you’ve changed, we all know you’ve changed. They just seem so happy to be around you.” His expression softens when she seems sincerely saddened by the situation.

  “I have changed. That doesn’t mean they owe me a date.”

  “That’s not what I meant at all!” She backtracks. “I just-”

  “I know. I’m teasing.”

   She pouts, but accepts it. She can’t help but wonder though...

  “So what about you? When are  _ you  _ going to be up front?” He grins at her, causing her to gasp.

  “Don’t call me out like that!”

 

  You try not to feel awkward in your visits, after your revelation. You feel like you get more and more aware of Lea with each visit, noticing things about him you hadn’t before. It’s  _ maddening _ , especially with your mind turning in on itself and adding undertones that probably aren’t even there. Paranoia is a bitch.

  You’re  _ pretty  _ sure he isn’t making fun of you. That’s just the anxiety devil talking. He’s acting just as before. It’s fine. You’re fine. Everything’s  _ fine.  _

  You and Kairi have teamed up to get him to eat, now. It’s almost like an uphill battle. Through rain. Slogging through mud. Stars, what does it take to get this idiot to  _ eat?! _

  “Listen, I’m fine!” Lea insists, holding his hands up as if to fend off Kairi, who’s trying to shove a meal bar on him. “I ate like an hour ago.”

  “And what did you eat?” You ask, crossing your arms and glowering up at him.

  “Uh.”

  “Kairi, what did he eat?” You ask.

  “One piece of toast with peanut butter on it and  _ maybe  _ half an apple, which he didn’t even finish,” Kairi tattles.

  “ _ One  _ piece of toast!” You emphasize, actually shoving a finger into his face. The ways his eyes cross to keep track of it is a  _ little funny _ . “And  _ maybe  _ half an  _ apple! Which you didn’t even FINISH! _ ”

  “Lea, you’ve gotta eat!” Kairi joins in, waving the meal bar in his face. “You’re skinnier than a rail, and that’s  _ after  _ we’ve been making you eat for like two months!”

  “We’re just worried, Lea,” you say softly. “You’re a friend, and we just want to see you healthy.”

  “You’re doing so much better!” Kairi encourages, hopping slightly in place.

  “Yeah, we can tell you actually have a butt, now.”

_ AAAAAAA OH MY GOD, COMET, NO!!!!!!  _ You shriek internally as Lea flushes beet red and Kairi whips around to give you a delighted grin. You cover your Sheer Fear with a cocky smirk and putting your hands on your hips.   
  “Anyway, you’re running yourself ragged by not eating enough. You’re literally training and fighting every day, Lea! That takes energy. Energy that you  _ straight up don’t have,”  _ you scold him. “I know Merlin is kind of shit at getting decent food, but y’all gotta eat more than leftovers of what I bring you. I can only do so much.”

  “So you’re only bringing food for the sake of my ass?” Lea suddenly cracks. You choke on a giggle, face going hot. Kairi laughs in delight, smacking Lea’s shoulder.

  “Lea! Be nice! You should thank them for bringing your ass back,” Kairi teases, sticking her tongue out.

  “Yeah, I put a lot of work into that,” you snicker. “The least you can do is say ‘thank you’!”

  “Thank you for saving my ass,” Lea drawls, twirling one hand as he bows.

  “You’re welcome, now eat the fucking meal bar before I shove it down your throat,” you threaten cheerfully. Lea sighs exaggeratedly but takes the meal bar, unwrapping it and stuffing it into his mouth. You and Kairi high-five.

  
  


_ “Kairi, how am I supposed to take that,”  _ Lea hisses at his training buddy over a late dinner. “Kairi. Kairi. Kairi, I think they’re looking at my ass what does it  _ mean.” _

__ “It means they like you!” Kairi cheers, way too excited for this. “They’re interested! You’ve gotta tell them!”

  “Oh my stars, Kairi,” Lea groans, rubbing his face. “Okay, fine, I will  _ work up to it. _ ”

  “Yissssssss!” Kairi enthuses, excitedly pumping her fists. “I’m so  _ freaking  _ excited for you!”

  “Gee, I couldn’t tell,” Lea sasses, reaching forward to tug at her bangs. “Now eat, goddammit. These ingredients took forever to hunt down.”

  “Pfff, hypocrite,” Kairi huffs, but stuffs a bite of chicken and dumplings into her mouth. Lea deliberately takes his own bite, savoring Grandma’s recipe that he only barely remembers but did his best to replicate. 

 

  “Oh my God, Comet, you couldn’t have been more obvious even if you’d  _ tried,”  _ Adira wheezes through her giggles. You groan wordlessly, having given up all pretense of being a Professional Adult and slumping on a bar stool next to her. She pats your back in mock sympathy. “Now all of Twilight Town knows you have a crush,” she simpers, bursting into raucous laughter once more.

  “That’s it I have to leave Twilight Town forever,” you groan. “Gotta change my name, dye my hair, horribly disfigure my face, the works.”

  “But he blushed! You said he blushed!  _ And  _ he returned fire!” Adira laughs. “Could mean he’s interested! You need to  _ go for it!  _ You worked  _ hard  _ on that butt!”

  “You’re never going to let me live this down, huh,” you sigh.

  “Never in your life,” Adira laughs.

  “How are we friends.”

  “Just lucky, I guess.”

 

  You and Lea are on your couch, curled up on opposite sides. You’re trying to focus on a book while Lea watches TV. Or appears to. There’s an almost palpable tension between the two of you, now, and it’s making you nervous. Did you mess up? Are you imagining this? Should you say something? What should you do?

  Lea clears his throat, startling you. You jerk your head up to look at him, but his gaze is fixed on the TV. He’s playing nervously with his hands.

  “Um, Comet?” He starts, still not looking at you.

  “Yeah?” You ask, keeping your voice steady. “What’s up, Lea?”

  He blushes, starting to fiddle with the drawstrings of his hoodie.

  “You… you wanna…” Lea huffs, closing his eyes before turning his head to look at you, making eye contact. “You wanna go see some fireworks with me? As- as a date?” He immediately flushes and looks away again, shoulders hunching slightly.

  Oh shit.

  Oh shit oh god oh fuck.

  Comet, you need to respond, buddy, don’t leave him hanging.

  “Y-yeah?” Your voice cracks and you clear your throat. “Yeah, that sounds… that sounds great.”

_ “Okay great!”  _ Lea wheezes, giving you a nervous smile.

_ “Neat,”  _ you wheeze back.

  The two of you fall silent.

  “So… when and where?” You ask.

  “You know, I was so nervous about asking I forgot everything about anything,” Lea admits, scratching the back of his neck.

  “We- we can go get our own fireworks?” You suggest. “If you get the fireworks, I can bring the food?”

  “What about me makes you think I can get my hands on fireworks?” Lea teases, eyes crinkling as he grins at you. The vice around your heart eases.

  “I dunno, maybe the sheer amount of fire magic you use literally all the time?” You reply, grinning and nudging his thigh with your foot. He smacks your ankle with an exaggerated disgusted face, and it all goes downhill from there.

  You both end up playfighting on the couch, giggling like a pair of teenagers the whole time, the adrenaline of the moment running through you and giving you a restless energy. Eventually you settle, the back of his head resting against your naval and one of your legs wrapped around his torso, one hand scratching lightly against his scalp.

  “So what took so long?” You ask, mostly out of curiosity. He snorts.

  “You don’t get to complain, you didn’t ask either.”

  “Fair.” You allow. “But I never claimed to be good at these things.”

  “Neither did I. At least you had a heart your whole adolescence.”

  “Also fair.”

  “... I wasn’t sure if you were actually interested, actually. You did say no last time, after all.”

  Wait.

_ What? _

  “What do you mean last time?”

  “Back when I was Axel? When I walked you home, remember?”

  You take a moment to process that, and then you feel a scream rise internally, face frozen and blush creeping across your cheeks.

  “You were serious?” Your voice is strangled.

  “.... Yes??” Lea sits up, turning to face you.

  “ _ Oh shit, you were serious _ .” You bury your face in your hands.

  “You didn’t realize I meant it?” He laughs at the sheer ridiculousness of it.

  “I just thought it was banter!”

  “I was 100% serious.”

  “Oh noooooooo.” You moan.

  “Comet, _please._ ” He’s descended into giggles, pulling you in for a hug even as you still won’t look up from your hands.

  “I’m so sorry. I thought it was a jooooke.” You mumble, he just giggles harder.

  “It’s fine, we got there eventually,” he says fondly. You finally managed to take your hands off your face long enough to pap his shoulder softly.

  “ _ Some _ how.”

  Lea leaves some time before midnight, details ironed out and looking as nervous and pleased as you feel. You can’t sleep that night, staring up at the ceiling over your bed with thoughts whirling and bouncing in your head. You’re going on a date. You’re going on a date with Lea. You. You’re going on a date. With Lea. 

 You cover your face and kick your legs and indulge in an excited squeal.

 

  “Soooo?” Kairi asks, chin in her hands. “How did it goooo?”

  Lea deliberately sips his coffee. Don’t give in, Lea. Don’t do it. Don’t let her know she’s right.

  “They said yes,” Lea blurts and then hides his face in his hands as Kairi shrieks her excitement, throwing her hands into the air.

  “I WAS RIGHT!!” She crows. “I! Was! Right! I don’t know what you owe me, but you owe me  _ something!  _ Ahahaha!!”

  “I’m going to shatter you like glass,” Lea mumbles into his hands. 

  “I’m going to hold this over your head until it isn’t funny anymore,” Kairi taunts gleefully. “But seriously, Lea, I’m so happy for you! You’re going on a date! With Comet! Who’s awesome!”

  “Hhhhhrrrrrrn,” Lea groans, dramatically oozing off of his chair to puddle on the floor. Kairi leans down to pat his arm. 

  “It’ll be great, you’ll see!” Kairi soothes. “Just have a little courage! Everything’s going to work out just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> WE'RE GETTING TO THE GOOD SHIT, GUYS. THE GOOD SHIT!!! As you can probably tell, we're taking the bits of canon that we like and tossing the rest.  
> Asking somebody out doesn't have to be this big, dramatic moment - sometimes it's just being Awkward on the couch.


End file.
